Prey
by Lotrjunkie009
Summary: a kirill fanfic This time around Kirill is being pursued, but the last thing his pursuer expected was to be attracted to him. reviews are appreciated! thanks!


I walked slowly into the café, my heels clicking on the floor with each step. I was extremely careful to be seen by all in the room. This, you understand, is generally not the focus on my exertions. Normally, I made any and all concessions not to be seen or remembered. That sort of thing comes with my job description. Presently, my job had sent me to Prague in search of someone who has information. Information I desperately needed if I wanted to keep this job much longer.

A few guys whistled as I passed. I ignored them, all my attentions focused on the man sitting alone at the back table. He was seated, of course, up against the wall. I had studied this man and his so called exploits. He was still wanted back home for a couple of unsolved murders.

I sauntered right up to the table, "Hey handsome, mind if I join you?"

"Actually, I do. I like my privacy," he replied glancing up slightly.

I sat down anyway. My eyes met his. Immediately, he felt threatened by me, something was wrong. They had found him again.

"Relax, Bourne. I'm not here for you. I just want to talk," I said causally.

That did nothing to help him relax, "How did you find me? Why are you here to see me? Do you work for them now too?"

"As I said, I just want to talk to you for one minute. Then you can disappear wherever you want for however long you like," I said.

He was skeptical, "All right," he decided to humor me, "What do you want from me?"

I snatched up my bag from where I had dropped it onto the floor. I unzipped it and pulled out a folder. I opened it and laid a photo onto the table, "You seen him lately?"

Jason Bourne studied the photo for a minute, "I thought he was dead."

"No such luck, after we traced him to the car wreck in Moscow, he disappeared off the face of the earth until two months ago," I answered plainly.

Bourne glanced down at the photo again, "What's his name?"

I smiled, "Kirill."

Bourne tossed a bill onto the table and got up. He ambled past me. I swung around in my seat, "So, you haven't seen or heard anything about him?"

He turned very briefly, "You might want to head to Berlin, just an idea." _So, he's back in Berlin_. I tucked the photos back into my folder. I shouldered the bag and headed out...to Berlin.

_Four Weeks Later..._

After a week of snooping, meddling and prying, I managed to find a club that Kirill was known to frequent when he was 'not-working'. Much to my amusement, the club consisted of two separate barrooms, each blaring mind-bending, ear-splitting music, appropriately named Orgasm and G-Spot.

My first night scoping out Orgasm was actually quite fun. Surprisingly, I found that some of the people there were extremely friendly, especially to an American. I have since become friends with two of them, Gwyneth and Venus. They, unknowingly, have been very valuable to me. They introduced me around to the crowds that they rolled with. More importantly, they introduced me to Drake. Drake was Kirill's Berlin man. If Kirill wanted to put in an appearance at G-Spot or Orgasm, Drake would be there two hours before scanning and checking out the crowd.

_Wednesday Evening_

We were admitted into G-Spot where Kirill was throwing a party for his hundred closet friends. Once inside, we headed straight for the bar. We took our usual shots. Kirill's party was slamming already and it had just begun. Scantily-clad women were sliding all over sweat drenched half-naked men. _What a way to spend a Wednesday night!_

Drake noticed us from across the room. He waved us over to him. Gwyneth and Venus quickly shimmied over. They liked Drake. I didn't trust Drake any farther than I could throw him, which due to the steroid enhanced muscle mass, wouldn't be very far.

"Signorinas, looking good. Enjoying yourselves?" the ape drawled.

Venus flitted her lashes. Gwyneth laughed nervously. I nodded.

Drake smiled at me, "What's wrong, Baby Americana, our parties not wild enough for you? I've heard tales spun about American girls." Again, I just nodded and smiled. Venus latched herself to Drake's side. She began whispering god only knows what into his ear. He smiled brightly and even blushed. I was disgusted and turned to check out the crowd behind us.

He giggled loudly, then he said, "You ladies want to meet the big man? He's here tonight."

The pulse-pounding music (boom boom bang bang Bitch go down on me boom bang) stopped, at least in my head. I had waited two years to even catch a glimpse of _him_, but to seem over anxious would have been suspicious. I quickly put my emotions in check. I looked back at Drake, Venus and Gwyneth, "Yea, sure. This party..." my last words were lost as Gwyneth dragged me behind her.

We were ushered towards the back of the room. Here the flashing brilliant lights dimmed. I saw Drake's hand slither across Venus' ass. I wanted to puke. And there _he_ was sitting at a large table with a woman on each arm. Liquor flooded the table and more steroid pumped apes inhabited the area.

Drake approached the table nonchalantly, "Sir, some of my lady friends wanted to commend you for throwing this party."

Venus and Gwyneth hopped to Drake's left to start fawning. With the ape towering in front of me, I was unseen thus far.

"Ladies, I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves," a thick arrogant-sounding Russian accent responded.

"I'm not enjoying myself. This party sucks," I boldly said. Drake, Venus and Gwyneth fanned out on either side of me. Even if the music had been cut, the look on their faces could not have been more classic.

Drake immediately started speed-talking (most likely speed-apologizing) in Russian. The only word I caught was 'Americana'.  
Kirill stared at me and held up one hand and Drake was silenced. "You're American, huh? You say you're not having fun?" he asked. He freed his arms from the blondes at his sides.  
I crossed my arms, "No, not really. Parties in New York are much wilder compared to this. We may as well be in Sunday school."  
Kirill snapped his fingers. I eagerly awaited what this meant. I wasn't sure if I was about to be shot or just thrown out of the club. Everyone around the table slowly got up. The girls very reluctantly left Kirill sitting there alone. Drake dragged Venus and Gwyneth away. The other apes distanced themselves as well. Kirill motioned for me to take a seat at the table.  
I sat unflinchingly and looked to him. "You are not afraid of me, huh?" he asked.  
Apparently I was doing my job very well because I was scared shitless at the time. I rolled my eyes, "Do you expect everyone to fear and fawn all over you? Don't even bother thinking you'll have me leaving at a snap, Kirill."  
"You know my name. Tsk Tsk. That's an unfair advantage," he leaned back and spread his arms along the seat.  
Ok, bad idea to give my real name, "You can call me Baby, everyone does."  
He smiled. I found myself smiling back. "Baby, it is then. Come, sit with me Baby. Tell me about these parties in New York that I might better meet your standards," he patted a spot next to him. Again probably not a good idea, but, truth be told, I was drawn to him. Maybe it was intrigue, maybe it was adrenaline at finally seeing him, but maybe it was something else.  
  
Ok, three hours later, I had decided on the something else category. I, career speaking, was probably over-doing the flirting thing. But he fascinated me. He was almost funny in a superior sort of way. I was enjoying being with him although I was getting dirty looks from the aforementioned blondes. Venus, Gwyneth and Drake were soon seated with us. We drank, we laughed; we were just having fun. I hate to admit it, even to this day, but Kirill was sexy as hell and I was attracted to him. Ok, more than attracted...I would've done anything he asked of me.  
It was three in the morning when he did lean into me and ask, "Baby, you wanna get outta here?"  
_HMM...YES!_ Ok, I composed myself slightly until his hand slid higher up my thigh. "Yeah," I squeaked.

_An Hour later at La Plaza_

He kissed me zealously. I responded with soft moans, my hands blazing a trail down his sides. He started nibbling on my lower lip, then latched it between his teeth as he started sucking it, running his velvet tongue over it. My eyes shot open, captivated as his intense hazel ones stared right back. Our eyes never broke contact, as he sealed his mouth over mine, and even as his tongue plundered my mouth. I could feel him moan as I ran my tongue over his, his desire confirmed by the feeling of a very firm bulge pressed against my thigh.

He reached under my shirt, his eyes never breaking the fierce contact with mine, and lifted my shirt over my head. He sucked on my tongue before leaving trace shadows of kisses at the edges of my lips, down my jaw, and to my neck. He fixed his eyes on my neck before finding my pulse point, placing his lips over it, and temporarily leaving a blotched red mark. He left several more before he finished. He straddled me and kissed down my chest to the top of my bra. He stood up, and lifted his shirt off. He threw it over his shoulder. He unfastened his pants and kicked them off, leaving him in nothing but boxer-briefs.

He pulled my skirt down, trailing his tongue down my legs. I shivered, the air cooling his saliva. I loved the feeling. My g-string was next, and he reached around to unfasten my bra. I watched his eyes glaze over slightly. He laid me gently down and sat on top of me looking down, staring right into my eyes. I boldly stared back, a hint of a smile dancing on my lips. I laid my hands on his hard, beating chest and trailed my fingers around, tracing some imaginary design.

I continued to touch him. I mapped out his features as if I were blind, stopping to pay attention to the curve of his ears, the strong muscles of his neck, and the outline of his chest. He ran his fingers down the length of my arm as I further explored the contours of his neck. I heard a click and felt something really cold on my right wrist...I found myself handcuffed to the headboard. I looked at Kirill. He had a big smirk across his face.

I turned and stared at my cuffed wrist. I noticed that he made no move to get another set of cuffs, "Gonna cuff me completely or no?"

His smile widened even more, "No." Simple, one word, nothing implicit, except for that fact that his tone, coupled with his thick accent, was slowly pushing me past the point of all logical thought.

He leaned down and licked my breasts, before settling on my nipples. He coated them with his saliva and watched in pleasure as they hardened in the chilled air. He licked the underside of my breasts, his hair teasingly brushing against my sensitive nipples. He continued on a path with his tongue. At this point, I still wasn't sure what to do with my other hand, plus I was close to begging so I kept quiet and let him go as he would. He trailed the tip of his fingers down the entire length of my body. He sat before me as he spread my legs. I was leaning against the headboard and closed my eyes in anticipation of what was coming next.

He brushed his fingers against the apex of my thighs and groaned to see how wet I was already. He ran his index finger up my slit, and pressed against the nub there. I flew up off the mattress. He continued to apply pressure as he took his other hand, and slowly inserted the very tip of his finger into me. He did this with slow deliverance, watching me intently for every reaction. At this point, I was feeling many things, most of them good, excellent feelings. I still felt the gnawing realization that this was the man that I had to turn in tomorrow. He slid his index finger further inside me, and I gasped softly. He smiled. I looked at him. Tomorrow could wait. He slid it in all the way. Tomorrow could definitely wait.

The way I was feeling shortly thereafter, tomorrow could never come and I wouldn't have cared. It didn't matter, all that mattered was this man and this moment. Soon his fingers were gone, but there were soon replaced by his tongue as he dipped his head down, and licked me. Licked me hard. Ok, I really couldn't turn him in now! My free hand clenched his shoulder. He wriggled his tongue on the sensitive firm flesh of the bud, and I moaned louder. He slid his tongue in and out. I wanted more of him. In and out, in and out.

He let me revel in bliss for a few minutes, and then came to kiss me. I recovered soon. I placed my free hand on his broad chest and kissed him back. My lips traced slowly down his neck again. I gently bit into his shoulder as my hand slid down his side. Pausing ever briefly at his hip, my hand reached in his boxers. I grinned devilishly as his head shot up to face me. He stood up, and got off the bed. He picked his pants back up and took out a small metal key. "Don't worry, Baby. You won't be free for long," he said with a hiss as he opened the cuffs. Truth be told, I was looking forward to being cuffed by him again.

Being freed, I wasted no time. I licked her lips," Your turn." I pulled him back down onto the bed. He settled obediently against the pillows. I unhesitantly pulled at his boxers. He sprang free. I glanced one look up at him then I lowered my head. He was... big. My small hand barely reached around him. I kissed the tip of him, before suddenly engulfing his head in my mouth. I sucked, my tongue crawling through as I swirled it on his slit, gathering the dewy drop that formed. I pushed my mouth open further, and getting through the gag-reflex, I took in all of him. I saw no reason to hold back.

And I was pleased with his response as he groaned as his hands latched on my head, his fingers running through my hair. He grunted and thrust forward gently. My head bobbed steadily back and forth. He was so thick in my mouth. I took half of him in my mouth as my hands grasped the other half, running it up and down. I created suction motions as my hollowed cheeks created firm pressure on his cock. I loved the feel of him. Solid, firm, hard. I let my hands drop, and took him all in. I released him with a _pop!_ His eyes shut tightly at this, teeth clenching, cock straining. I licked the underside of him, circling it in slow, lazy motions. I cupped his testicles, and opened my mouth on them. I smiled triumphantly at the gasps escaping from him. I made a small 'o' with my mouth and forced his erection through it. I licked up the few white spurts that came. He stopped me before I could go on. I pouted and looked up. He laid a hand on my cheek before kissing me deeply.

He settled me back on the bed and propped my legs up. He then cuffed my hand back to the headboard. I just laughed. He spread me as far as I could go. He positioned himself in front of me. He smacked a kiss between my breasts as he slowly slid into me.

He stared into my eyes, and let out a low growl as he went out halfway out and plunged back in. He hissed and repeated the shallow thrusts. He filled me again and again, the feeling of euphoria increasing with every movement. He grounded against me, his cock buried to the hilt. We both gasped and moaned.

He entered with long, hard thrusts until he flipped me around to my knees, up on all fours causing a swift pain to my wrist. He went behind me and his erection poked my entrance. I leaned back as far as my wrist would allow and rubbed my heat against him. He sighed harshly as he held me firmly as his cock plunged in my wetness. This allowed him to enter much deeper than before, and he hit a certain spot that sent electric chills throughout my body. He reached in between us and rubbed the bit of flesh above our union. I screamed and he rubbed harder, fiercer; his own pants and gasp coming out of control. My slicked heat grabbed at him harder and I wailed as my release spread like wild fire across my sweat-slickened skin.

He grunted, and snapped his eyes shut, my release gripping him even harder now. His release came, after so many restrained attempts to keep it at bay. He came violently, body shaking from the force of it. He emptied himself and collapsed on top of me. He brought his hands around and turned me over. His eyes were cloudy. He kissed me sweetly and my wrist clicked free. He turned his attentions to my now swollen and red wrist.

He rubbed at it gently and smiled, "Well, that was fun."

I chuckled in agreement, "Yea, well, I think next time it's your turn in the cuffs."

"We'll see about that, Baby," he said as he laid back down into the pillows. He pulled me close to him. I shrugged against him and thought that even if I tried somehow I'd end up in the cuffs anyway.

I woke up around an hour later. It was almost five. I sat up, it was still dark outside. This was my moment of decision. I reached over to the nightstand. I pried open my bag with one hand. My cell phone slid out. All I had to press #6 with the name of the hotel and the room number and my team would be here within fifteen minutes. I knew where they were waiting for my call.

I looked down at Kirill. He was sleeping soundly, his back rising and falling rhythmically. I wondered how many nights he actually got a good night sleep, possibly worrying about agents like me. There were a handful of my predecessors that were unable to finally track him and pin him to a location. Here I had him. Within one second, my team could be on the move. Most likely, if I didn't deliver Kirill I was going to lose the case. I would be put back on domestic cases and would never get another chance at a case like this.

I rose silently from the bed. I dressed quickly. I scribbled a note, left it on the nightstand and set the clock alarm for 5:15. I padded to the door and stopped. I gazed at him. I smiled. If I lost my job, it might be worth last night. I was giving him a chance. If he got out, then that was credit to him. If not, then, I did not stray from my job. One more glance...I couldn't stop smiling. I tiptoed back to the nightstand and grabbed the handcuffs. If he was caught then he wouldn't need them anymore. If he got out, I'm sure that he wouldn't miss one set. I tucked them into my bag and left.

I hurried toward the elevator when I came across a cleaning cart in an open closet. I saw a set of universal door keys. I grabbed one. With the key, I ran back up just in time to hear the alarm going off. I rushed into the room across from Kirill's (hoping that no one was renting it). It was unoccupied and I locked the door. I dropped everything and peered through the peep hole. I heard the alarm click off. I held my breath. A few minutes later, Kirill, looking very angry, came through the door. He glanced down the hallway in each direction. Then he was gone. After a minute, I opened the door, returned the key and sent my message.

To be possibly continued...


End file.
